


紧急事项处理教程

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: Summary：刚到皇马没多久，科瓦契奇遇到了难以启齿的小麻烦，他别无选择，只能去向莫德里奇求助。





	紧急事项处理教程

**Author's Note:**

> 每周惯例激情创作。  
> 想要长大的科瓦契奇君。  
> 来源于一个突发性自我挑战的驾校脑洞。年长者引导者带领年轻后生探索身体的奥♂秘和愉♂悦的故事。结果最后还是写成了相声车。用相声，给世界，带来笑容！
> 
>  
> 
> CP：科笛  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Assumption：科瓦契奇对部分常见食材过敏，在之前的惯例体检中却从未被检测出来。  
> Warning：京中有善口技者；本垒打。

正文

事情发生得实在是太过突然。  
那是个上午分组对抗合练，下午预定全员健身房的无比赛日，大伙儿吃完午饭，各自三三两两散去，大多数的归宿都是自己的房间，西班牙的生活节奏往往要比这世界上其他国家和地区要慢一些，但是也不像希腊那么夸张；用午睡储存体能和精力是必要的，即便没有安托尼奥·平图斯背着手在影音游戏区巡逻，也鲜有球员悍不畏死地拿宝贵的午休时间在公共休息室玩实况，被发现可不是加练到天黑就能完事的。所以克罗地亚人——年长的那个，很平常地躺在床上玩了会儿手机，就睡着了。睡下去并没有多久（以上一次Instagram点赞记录来看，大概经历了二十五分钟），门铃响了一声，再之后是小心翼翼的敲门声。  
他平摊在床上愣怔了一会儿，像是期待是哪个只是闲的无聊想要找他谈谈天的队友意识到来访的时间不太合适应该另外挑个时间再来，好让他能继续被打断的午休，手指关节叩击在木制门扇上的声音依然没有停下，除了力度依然非常有礼貌之外，频度更多了几分迫切，于是卢卡·莫德里奇认命地叹了口气。

科瓦契奇几乎是在房门开启的那一瞬间就侧着身子挤进房间的，他已经顾不上什么在他人面前的形象问题了，至于从幼时至今的偶像卢卡……不，比起被其他队友发现，被队医嘲笑，然后他的窘状会传遍整个巴尔德贝巴斯，最后飘散在马德里大街1号上空，最终成为整个皇家马德里队史上第一个因为这么难以启齿的事情而出名的球员（看在天主的份上！皇家马德里，白衣飘飘的贵族，世界上最好的俱乐部！怎么会有你这样丢脸的球员！——男女老少混合的球迷们失望的尖叫声捅着他的耳膜），还是在偶像面前丢脸更能直接杀死他。是的，遇到这种事，年轻人已经一心求死了——他试探着从地板上往上看，从光裸着踩在地板上的脚到结实的小腿，再往上到透露出无法掩饰的倦意的面庞，莫德里奇以一种困惑的神情抱着双臂，歪着头打量他。  
“Mateo，怎么了？”  
“我……我……”科瓦契奇哽咽了，他的喉咙口仿佛堵着一团什么东西，说不出话，像是午饭后的那十来分钟那样，那种连头颅都仿佛肿大成淡粉色的肉团的痛苦感觉再一次涌进了脑海里，明明午饭结束后其实还不到一小时，他仿佛已经历经整整一世纪漫长的处刑，连如何组织语言、用前后因果清晰的逻辑明明白白地描述自己眼前的困境都忘了。马特奥·科瓦契奇平时不是这样的，只是得明确地澄清一下，你不能强行要求一个二十岁出头的年轻男人在经历了持续一小时的异常勃起之后还能保持一颗冷静的平常心，更何况是下午还有训练任务的年轻职业运动员——科瓦契奇从来没有经历过这个，他原先以为是上午合练之后荷尔蒙分泌的正常生理反应，作为职业球员来说，没什么稀奇的，但是很显然身体的反应告诉他，他错得离谱。  
身体其他部位也肿大了起来，甚至眼睛都难以睁开，于是年轻的中场球员果断地把自己扔进了液氮舱——看在上帝的份上，天知道他如何劝阻自己不至于真的赤条条地跳进去和零下142摄氏度亲密接触，两分钟后，仪器发出警告把他赶了出去，浮肿得到了抑制，眼珠也可以从眼皮之间的缝隙中挣扎求生了，可是只有裤裆上撑起的帐篷依然竖直挺立，科瓦契奇在心中一边哀嚎着，一边捂着下体鬼鬼祟祟地躲过所有路上遇到的人，这才挪到了19号球员的房间门口，究竟这个点有没有监控室的保安在盯着他已经不重要了。马特奥·科瓦契奇在敲门等待的那会儿，甚至觉得自己已经被全世界抛弃了，天啊，要是马尔科、或者伊斯科，或者纳乔，甚至是队长！只要有一个队友出现在走廊上，和冷静彻底绝缘的科瓦契奇一定会把自己撞死在门把手上，然后皇家马德里就会收获一个，捂着裤裆的脑壳坏了的克罗地亚球员。  
我究竟做错了什么，上帝啊，你要这样对我。他从一层温热咸湿的水膜之后看向年长者，后者仿佛恍然大悟似的瞪着他捂着下体的双手，伸手拽着他的胳膊，带他离开玄关进到房间里，“没事的，别怕。交给我。”  
交、交什么？科瓦契奇的内置警铃猛然轰响，“不要联系队医，”他乞求地拽了拽年长者的衣角，也就是一线队本赛季的训练T，“……至少现在不要。”  
下体的知觉渐渐从低温中再次被唤醒，脆弱的皮肤在完全勃起的状态下和内裤的布料每一次摩擦都如同凌迟般的剧痛，科瓦契奇总觉得那儿过不了几分钟就会爆炸——天啊，想想那种场景吧，天啊。  
“我当然知道，”卢卡·莫德里奇压低了声音，他皱着眉头，像是在回忆什么令人不快的事，“别怕，我的小男孩，我们得先，帮你解决这个，不是吗？”  
“我，我很抱歉。”  
“没事，之前——听着，我不会告诉你是在什么时候，别问，我曾经见过另外的球员，和你差不多的症状，如果不是一直下不去，你不会这样，对吗？你午饭吃了什么？”  
“呃，呃，我不知道，可能有燕麦面包，呃，他们说今天亚历山大（注：皇马厨师长亚历山大·奥尔蒂斯·德乌尔维纳，出自十三冠之心）做了鹿肉排？我吃了一些……”  
“……今天，晚些时候，等我们解决完你的这个大问题，”年长者把他按到床尾坐下，打掉他还在揪着下体、仿佛恨不能把疼痛源直接揪下来的双手，解着他的球裤，“你得去找队医，让他带你去做详细的过敏原测试，听我的，好吗？”  
科瓦契奇从依然有些肿大的眼皮之间望过去，他从小就一直仰慕着的对象用一如既往的平静和镇定打量着眼前的一切，就像是，映在那双棕黑色的瞳仁里的不是狼狈而又糟糕的年轻人，而是一粒只需要走几步拉扯出防守空挡的直塞球似的，处理起来简单极了，年长者温厚干燥的手指松松地摸上了他高高翘起的硬邦邦的阴茎。  
“Luka！”年轻人羞耻到极点地哀嚎着，他全然没了主意，来找莫德里奇的初衷并不是，至少不完全是这个——想想吧，他从还是个小男孩的时候就看着那个人踢球，从来都以为让偶像给他打手铳这种事也就只能发生在梦中，当在他看来见不得人的肖想成真的时候，科瓦契奇的第一反应是选择逃避，而且，即使年长者的本意是想抚慰他，那样轻柔的力道对于此刻的科瓦契奇而言也太过了，“求求您，发发慈悲吧！”  
他口不择言地大叫着，让一开始弯着腰俯视着他，只有手上有动作的莫德里奇皱起了眉头，“你太紧张了，男孩。”年长者相当温和地耸了耸肩，“要知道，情绪状态也很重要，你太紧张了。你得放轻松，试着去接受这个，我是指，我，在帮你，这件事，然后享受它……会比较好弄出来。”  
“是，是吗。”科瓦契奇结结巴巴地回应，试着去接受年长者施与他的逻辑，“可是，这真的太，太不合时宜了。太古怪了。”  
比起他在梦里对莫德里奇做的那些事还要古怪。毕竟梦只是梦，有些事情搬到现实中，就会显得荒诞，甚至会令人感到恐惧——而且，当最开始的那一步被搬到了现实中，之后的走向呢？科瓦契奇可不敢再想下去。  
“不，不，”年长者温柔地吻了吻他的唇角，伸出舌头舔了舔他上唇冒出的黑短胡茬，“我会教给你的，这是很快乐，很舒服的事，可爱的小处男，这没什么丢人的。”

“你知道，”莫德里奇跪坐在地板上，右手捋了捋落到脸侧的长发，他抬起头，把唇舌从年轻人的阴茎上离开，科瓦契奇相当抱歉地看着他的偶像有些发红的眼眶和湿漉漉的双唇，被潮润的口腔温柔包裹的触感还留存在记忆中，“这是双向的，鉴于我们是第一次，请给我一些反应，好吗？”  
“……还想要，刚刚的那个。”  
“很好，你学会了提出要求。之后用说的，或者用动作，告诉我，好让我更了解你，能做到吗，孩子？”  
“我已经不是孩子了。”  
“对我而言，一直都是。”年长者嘿嘿地笑了起来，“如果你想反驳我，得通过行动来证明。还有，你做的不错，至少有迹象了。让我们再试一试。”  
“唔，嗯，好的，”科瓦契奇放弃了争辩，他的偶像、他的监护人、他一直以来想要追赶上的那个人，正跪在地上给他口交，还温柔地给了相当多的褒奖和鼓励，这让他手和脚都不知道往哪放才好，这时肿胀得发紫的柱身重又被口腔包裹，柱头蹭过柔嫩的上颚，被引导着向更深处侵入——科瓦契奇像是腹胀患者被胀气折磨了许久、终于打了个饱嗝似的，本能地向上顶了顶腰。他感到扶在他大腿两侧的手指立刻握紧了。  
“我真的很抱歉！”科瓦契奇立刻大声地说，甚至想要离开，让莫德里奇从窒息感中解放出来，而年长者涨红着脸，湿润的双眼从下向上看他，摇了摇头，灵活的舌头翻卷戏弄着柱头和冠状沟，甚至描画着肿起的柱身的脉络，明明白白地告诉他，这是正确的选项，他并没有做错什么。年轻人深受鼓舞地，把手指插进那头柔软的金色长发里，他平时可没机会那么做——在球队内，Lukita的神奇金发是那些资历更老的队友所喜爱的宝物，抚上年长者的后脑，摸索着莫德里奇的颅骨，像是在确认包裹保护那个聪明的大脑的骨质外壳的形状，身下吞吐的节奏也更快了些，在中场大师的努力之下，已经能收获一些味道苦涩的前液了，这是情势变得原发乐观的征兆。只是从科瓦契奇的角度看来，还是少了点什么……  
对，他回忆起来，就是之前偶然碰到的，令年长者动作僵硬，喷在他小腹上的吐气都停滞住的那个时候，用前端去有些不近人情地往更深处入侵的时候，被喉舌同时侍弄挤压的触感是最舒服的——他这么想着，几乎是被什么恶魔附身操控了一般，强势地将年长者的脑袋向身前压下。  
莫德里奇几乎是在同时被呛咳到了，从喉咙深处冒出的脏话也只是几个无意义的音节，他握紧拳头去对抗肠胃应激的干呕，反省着是不是自个儿教的实在是太糟糕，导致现在的年轻人都已经开始学会预习和自学超纲教材了——主动权在自己手里和在对方手中的感觉是完全不一样的，现在他开始觉得要给不懂分寸的年轻人一些教训，而原本是不想这样做的。  
用嘴唇箍住柱身，顺着科瓦契奇压制的方向整根吞入，鼓动双颊吸气形成真空，年轻人的小腹瞬时就抽搐着，渐渐消肿的阴茎终于流出淤塞许久的精液，喷在躲避不及的年长者的脸上，额发，眉毛，睫毛上，到处都是。科瓦契奇低声地呼吼着，双腿在半空中挣扎踢蹬，对于初学者来说，那种快感太过强烈，美好得像是真的到了天堂，从头顶到脚底都被沉入进那种令人不禁懒洋洋地、忘却一切的至福中，脑袋彻底空白——连第一时间向莫德里奇道歉都忘了。

卢卡·莫德里奇在卫生间洗脸漱口，已经重新整理好自己的男孩扭扭捏捏地蹭到他身边，欲言又止。  
“怎么了？不用不好意思，”中场大师甚解人意地宽慰道，“你的小麻烦解决了，这才是最好的。”  
“你说的，这是双向的。”  
“嗯，所以？”  
“双向的。”科瓦契奇又强调了一遍，“我会乖乖听你的教导，就像一直以来的那样，而我也希望你能舒服些。”  
“呃……”年长的男人像是打量着一件上等的宝物似的，直视那双眼角下垂的水汪汪的双眼，他记忆的那个小男孩终究要渐渐长大，总是仗着年长九岁的优势似乎有失偏颇，但是这情状还是让莫德里奇失笑出声，“天啊，Mateo，你真可爱。”  
他抬手踮脚，自然而然地摸了摸科瓦契奇圆滚滚的脑瓜，把原本没了发胶就不太服帖的短发揉得更乱了些，顺势张开胳膊搂住了略微露出抗议表情的男孩的脖子，“你想怎么让我也舒服些？”  
他促狭地笑着，轻轻咬着包覆着年轻人砰砰直跳的心脏的胸肌，空着的手从洗手池下的抽屉里摸索出一管润滑剂，科瓦契奇手足无措地任由自己被推出洗手间，重新被摁回床上，再被推至仰倒。  
“我，我不知道……”他诚实地说道，年轻人的知识领域从不包括这一范畴，在梦里的终究是想象，而实际操作起来究竟是怎样的，他从没被好奇心驱使着去了解，这太超过了，也太疯狂了，他想，看着分开两腿坐在他肚子上的莫德里奇，“我，我可以学。”他诚恳地说道，“请教教我。”  
然而莫德里奇只是用一种慈祥的，却比慈祥要复杂许多倍的目光看着他，嘴角始终翘着，科瓦契奇被看得浑身发毛，平时被这么看着的时候他可从来不发憷，鬼知道今天究竟是怎么了——“哦，我想你并不想因为被我干而错过之后三轮的联赛吧？小处男？”  
“……不，”他干巴巴地回答着，大脑已经完全炸开成一团混沌了，从莫德里奇嘴里吐出来的是脏话还是别的什么，他已经搞不清了，甚至，莫德里奇在那之后动作极其迅速地把两个人扒了个干净他也只是呆呆地配合着，直到脸颊被年长者有些冰凉的手指拍打，他才清醒过来，“Luka，第一次，真的会那么惨吗。”  
正在拧开润滑剂盖儿的男人愣了一下，棕黑色的眼珠不由自主地向天花板瞄去，在回忆着什么，“不全是吧，”莫德里奇不太确定地说道，“因人而异。我那样说，只是想保证我们下午都不会缺席训练课而已。你，有时得学着习惯这种表述方式，好吗？”  
“好的。”  
“真是个好孩子，”科瓦契奇被俯下身赏赐了几个吻，落在额头，鼻梁，和唇角，他抬起手去把住莫德里奇精瘦的腰身，令年长者被这勇敢的实践逗得笑起来，再以胸腹和双臂同时发力，把双方的体势掉了个个儿，年长的克罗地亚人也只是因为视界的突然翻覆而惊愕了一小会儿，金色的长发披散在床单上，他做了个“哇哦”的口型，饶有兴致地盯着科瓦契奇突然涨红的脸。  
“可以吗？”  
“有时候，你得学着去自己理解，否定和肯定的回答只是表面，而那背后真正的意义未必一致，不是吗？”莫德里奇在床单上扭了扭，让自己躺的更舒服放松了些，而他的长大了的小男孩则用身体阻止他的双腿并拢合上，这认知令中场大师又想笑出声，但是这回科瓦契奇用嘴唇阻止了他。

马特奥·科瓦契奇是可以感受到和他紧密贴合的这具温暖的躯体渐渐热情起来的，在他的唇舌来到年长者左胸那块深色的胎记上时，一直安静地，只是用动作回应他的莫德里奇从喉咙中发出极细微的低沉呻吟，他不太确定地继续舔舐那儿，用舌尖勾勒那个像是叶子或是其他什么图案的轮廓，用唾液把胎记的那一片区域刷得湿亮亮，激出了更多的呻吟和叹息。  
“天啊，”他用膝盖蹭了蹭年长者渐渐抬起头的阴茎，“您喜欢这样。”  
“因人而异，”莫德里奇喘了口气，像是在庆幸左胸的敏感带终于被放过了那样，“好吧，我喜欢。”  
“那真是太好了。”  
反复抚摸着大腿内侧的肌肤，直到紧实的肌肉渐渐放松，年轻人的亲吻也一路下行，到小腹，和抬头、并且开始流出前液的阴茎上，他找着了被抛在一边的润滑剂，挤了些，涂了满手，莫德里奇难耐地大口呼吸，臀部在床单上磨蹭，阴囊挨着科瓦契奇的大腿，冰凉粘稠无味的液体先是被抹在他的下腹，将金色的毛发糊成黏答答的一团，沾着润滑液的手指绕过已经完全充血的海绵体，轻抚上敏感的会阴，摩挲了一小会儿，才缓缓地探到紧闭的后穴里去。  
只不过是一个指节，莫德里奇就整个人都弹跳了一下，重新被重力拉扯禁锢在床单上的时候，他的额角上已经布满了一层细细密密的汗水，在科瓦契奇慌乱和充满歉意的眼神中他张了张嘴，想了一会儿，才语气轻柔地发出沙哑的声音，“孩子，你不能……不能这样。太过了。你得，”他想着措辞，“得顺着那个方向。”  
莫德里奇抓着年轻人的手腕，引领着初学者在自己的体内探索开拓，异物侵入的不适感被润滑的效果所中和，酸麻的舒适感渐渐爬上了额前叶，他能清楚地感知到莽撞的小客人刮擦肉壁，加入更多的手指之后开拓和探索仿佛成了手指小人和藏着鬼怪的幽深山洞的格斗剧，直到寻宝的拇指勇者撞到前列腺，成功抵达了无尽藏的彼端，他才颤抖着嘟囔着，四肢脱力地任由年轻人好奇地多次尝试，观察他的反应。  
“是这里吗？会让您非常舒服的地方。还是……更深一些？”科瓦契奇出声询问，他的手指在那一带抠挖着，牵动着莫德里奇突突跳着的小腹，“请告诉我。”  
“……是，就是那儿……”这回终于轮到年长的人脸红了，恨不能在脑袋上盖上三个枕头来遮掩，年轻人总是这样，学什么都很快，揣着明白装糊涂也是，“别恶作剧了，Mateo。还是说，你真的不行？”

“我有个问题。”  
“什么，什，你说什么？”  
“这是什么感觉，我是说，靠后面。”年轻人紧紧盯着被汗湿的金发遮挡掩护着的，看上去已经无法聚焦在现实的任何一点上的双眼，好奇地观察着，下身连接处在反复的抽插中将润滑液打成一片片泛白的泡沫，咸湿的气味在空气中慢慢地扩散开，那种美梦成真的感觉比他想象得还要好上一百倍，他在莫德里奇的身体里，被包容被接纳被吮吸，而他一直以来仰望的小个子男人向后仰着脑袋，无助地将脖颈中最脆弱的部分暴露在空气中，喘息呻吟，在被撞击时会发抖，也会无声地尖叫，那样的莫德里奇从来都只出现在他的梦中，陌生而又美好得像是涂上三层枫糖的烤薄饼。  
年长者没有正面回复，只是收缩着下身的肌群，配合着科瓦契奇的节奏，半抬起汗津津的上身，去抱住青年宽阔的后背，他能感到小腹在不受控制地抽动，那个时间就快到了，他向年轻人肉厚圆润的耳廓里吹气，酥麻的瘙痒感像是女巫的魔咒那样迅速填充到了年轻人的四肢百骸，他最后一次挺腰，久久地顶在了让莫德里奇失语的那一点上，在年长者抽搐着喷射出精液的同时，也射了出来。  
“……呼，现在你知道了。”卢卡·莫德里奇耸了耸肩，半撑起身体，“如果做的够好，那就好得像是……下一秒死去也没有关系。那时候的大脑只会这样说。”  
但是你并不会真的这样想。科瓦契奇接受着年长者鼓励和安抚的亲吻，温柔的双唇落在他的眼睑上，触感像是天使的羽毛轻拂，他还处在余韵中，有些愣怔和呆滞，喃喃地，自言自语，“我……真的不是在做梦吧？”  
“说不定呢？”莫德里奇又一次促狭地，嘿嘿地笑出声，“孩子的梦是这世界上最美好的事物了，我可不讨厌。”  
只有在这时，我才不讨厌被叫做孩子。马特奥·科瓦契奇弯着眼角，和莫德里奇交换了一个吻。

END

正文无关的结局

结果最后两个克罗地亚人还是错过了下午的训练课。

 

TRUE END


End file.
